The Maramic Empire
The Maramic Empire Motto: Equal Work, Joy, and Pride Anthem: The Sun Never Sets Upon Maramic Capital: Maramic City Official Languages: Common (derrived from Maramican) Demonym: Maramican Government: *Ruler: Emporer Jerimious Kingson *Vice Ruler: Emporeress Vinessa Kingson *Legislative Branch: The Court of Representatives Established: 0 BME Area: 1,100,000 mi^2 Population: *Humans: 100,250,000 *Dwarves: 275,000 *Orcs: 100,000 *Elves: 35,000 *Other: 1,250,000 Currency: Dollars, Bulls Geography The Maramican Empire stretchesw along the southwestern portions of North Lagordo hugging up to the areas south of the great divide until it reaches the middle lowlands. There it's border with Corodo runs in a generally north and south direction that is enforced with heavy fortified positions held by both sides. The Maramic empire also includes several islands in the central sea and a strip running along the northern edge of South Lagordo on the western side of the Barren Isthmus. The Canc river and the Tela river run north to south from the Great divide down into the central sea in the southern territories of the mainland. Most of the mainland is flat open planes that run at a slow steady slope up towards the foothills of the great divide. Areas near the central sea enjoy warm temperate climates year round while those further north into the foothills have colder but brief winters. History The peaceful farming tribes that tamed the great planes of Maramic got a rude awakening in 200 BCE when the rampaging hoardes of the Vicmorta Calvary rode around the Great Divide. For two centuries afterwards the people served under their northern masters until the great rebellion led by Martin the Brave. They were able to push back their former lords to the edges of the Great Divide and made their land their own. After this time Maramic enjoyed relative peace and the benifits of sailing developments which turned it into a central location of trade. The great Maramic Navy dominated the central sea and helped develop permanent colonies of Maramic citizens all across the ocean while helping to isolate their hated former masters to the north. Maramic flourished as a center of arts and technology as they were spurred on by great wealth from trade to fund scientists and artists with their excess wealth. This would lead to their invention of the steam engine, mechman, train, steam carriage, and airship which have now dominated the rest of the world. The Foundation of the Fox originated in Marimac City and heavily influenced the country and their flexing of power. Affects of the War While the central heart of Maramic was left relatively untouched by the ravages of war the rural areas along the southern foothills of the great divide were ravaged mercilessly by Vicmorta. They also understimated Vicmorta's naval capacity assuming their dominance of the sea and were unprepared when Vicmorta armies took the fight to its colonies in the western continent of Ocarrus. Many of its citizens in these areas were ravaged by war and if not slaughtered left homeless and in ruins, creating a large number of displaced refugees who ran to many corners of the world to escape the conflict. In the treaty of Port Assau Maramic surrendered its lost territory and added the rest of its remaining colonial territory in Ocarrus to form Wytixca. Maramic also surrendered its control of spice plantations on the southern shores of South Lagordo. A formalized eastern border with Corrodo was finally permanetely established in hopes to create some permanent peace between the two rivaling nations. Culture & Religion Marimicans are very practical people. Methodical and inquisitive they search for answers by following rigerous investigative techniques. Hunches are especially encouraged as a sign that your subconscious knows something your outer consciousness hasn't realized yet and should be investigated deeply. Children are expected to attend schooling and learn as much as they can about the world around them and many aspire to become Fox engineers. Magic is often looked down upon by many Maramicans as an easy option as opposed to ingenuity and figuring out a mechanical solutioon to a problem. Most Marimacans are not particularly devout however they will play homage to select members of the Great Panthanon. The Great Panthanon seems to have a god for every little thing from fertility to steam power and a Marimacan is likely to pray to the god who's diety is most likely to affect their every day life. An engineer might pray to the god of steam while an inquisitor might pray to the god of inquisitiveness. Industry and Business Maramic relies heavily upon technology, especially steam power, for much of their industry. Their side of the Great Divide mountains contain huge deposits of coal and iron which have led to the cheap availability of steel and steam powered devices. The Foundaiton of the Fox's primary production faciltiies are located in or around Maramic City and make huge profits that employ large portions of the populance. Trade is also of heavy importance as Maramic trading galleys routinely run the great trading routes of the central sea however these are begining to be replaced by the much faster and constantly improving airships of the foxes. Trade is a big portion of the Maramic income with their merchants sailing oceans all across the sea. They are notorious for trading with anybody as long as they have goods worth their time and their good natured personas can turn ruthless at a moment's notice when a deal is being brokered. The traders did not let a silly thing like a war between empires get in their way and turned to neutral ports to broker deals with those they should legally be at war with. Appearances and speaking habits of people Most Maramicans are of average height usually around 5'9" and vary wildly in builds depending on professions. The trader class has been known to induldge heavily in food and do not shy away from round bellies while the average workers are often thin and nearly malnourished. Brown hair and eyes is common amongst its people but the influence of trading around the world has mixed their genes significantly and you are just as likely to find a dark skinned man as you are a light skinned person. Maramican is the common trade language of the world and is taught to almost everyone universially. As such native Maramicans rarely speak it with any easily detectable accent or dialect. Surnames of Maramicans are often derrived from professions such as Smith, Chandler, Binder, Knight, etc. Relations to other countries *The Empire of Vicmorta - Maramicans hold a special loathing for Vicmorta because of the way they ravaged their lands during the war. They always had a mistrust for their historical conquerors and it was only further justified by the experiences of the war. A Vicmortan traveling inside the country is likely to be met with open hostility. *United Corodo - There is some sympothy towards Corodo after they suffered so heavily in the last battle. After Vicmorta introduced necromancy into the war the two had become psuedo-allies against a mutual beligerant. Althought it is hard to remember that three decades ago the war started officially over a border dispute between the two countries and Vicmorta only joined in once the two had weakened each other after the first few years. *Insuladom - Maramic traders are one of the reasons the isolationist country of elves actually participate on the global scene rather than stick to their safe little corner of the world. Insuladom's magical engineers rely heavily upon magewood for their creations and Insuladom in turn relies heavily upon spices and sugar imported by Maramic traders. *Coldrim - Maramic considers Coldrim as nothing but a puppet of Vicmorta and treat them with as much contempt as they do their neighbors to the north. *Butermarr - Buttermarr was once a colony of Maramic and the empire feels somewhat of a fatherly relationship to the young nation. This does create some friction between the sides but the two still have enough in common to keep up good relations. During the war Butermarr was a stout ally of Maramic and provided ample support to its former mother country. *Highetest - The far west country of Ocarrus has always been misgiving of Maramic but their trade seems to bridge all gaps. Highetest's silk would not be a staple the world over if not for Maramic traders and both sides are aware of this. Highetest was a somewhat unwilling ally of Maramic during the war as they were seen by Vicmorta and Corrodo as a target against Maramic's supply of wealth. This strengthened the ties between the two nations much further in the last few decades as the Maramican navy often came to Highetest's aid during the war. *Fairara - Fairara a nation of dwarves has always been an ally of Corrodo and an uneasy trading partner with Maramic off and on. *Wytixca - The forming of a modern Orc nation was the brainchild of Maramic and it only exists because of Maramican influence and support. The non Orcs living in the area are not too happy about it but the new orc leaders there are quite happy to accept Maramic's constant support and aid.